TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER
by GinnyPotterlover
Summary: HARRY AND EDWARD


I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie and Harry potter belongs to JK rolling but I do own Anneliese Lily Rose Potter-Black

**The war is over Chapter 1 Sirius and Anneliese moves to Forks to started a new life as Dad and Daughter **

**Anneliese lays her Head on Sirius's Shoulder Sirius smiles and Pull her close to his chest as they looked at the maps of the world Anneliese spots Forks and points it out to her Adopt Dad Sirius Looked at it nods as he agreed to move there with her **

**Anneliese smiles and starts packing her stuff when Ron and Hermoine comes in Hermoine "Anne why are you packing again?" **

**Anneliese "I am moving to Forks with Dad we want to started over " **

**Sirius Walk not seeing Ron and Hermoine "Sweetie the Pokey is Ready " Anneliese Waves goodbye and Sirius holds the Pokey and holds their Trunks they gone with a pop Chapter 2 in their new home Sirius and Anneliese smiles at their new home they ready unpack and are now sitting together eating dinner Anneliese cooked it **

**Anneliese gets two bottles of butterbeef hands one to Sirius "here dad " Sirius nods his thanks **

**Chapter 3 Sirius is not feeling very well Anneliese signs she in a Store looking for flu's tables for Sirius and some makeup for herself **

**Carlisle did not notices her and bumps into her Anneliese "whoa " Carlisle "oh sorry I did not see were I was going I am Carlisle Cullen you are?"**

**Anneliese " its fine I am Anneliese Lily Rose Potter-Black I am new in town my Dad Sirius is at home not Feeling so good I need a Doctor to look at him"**

**Carlisle "nice to meet you I am a doctor I have a look at your dad for you "**

**Anneliese "thanks Carlisle by the way follow my motorcycle it will lead you to my house "**

**Carlisle nods **

**Anne Paid for her Stuff pop on her Helmet Look at Carlisle nods to him to follow hops on her motorcycle drives off **

**Carlisle pop into his Car knowing Esme is with him seeing Anneliese Nods to him and Follows her **

**Esme "what going on Carlisle?"**

**Carlisle watch as Anneliese turns Right follows her "that Anneliese Lily Rose Potter-Black I am going to have a Look at her Dad Sirius is not feeling so good they are new in town"**

**Anneliese pulls on her drive and Carlisle Parks his Car gets out with Esme Locks the car**

**Anneliese leads Carlisle and Esme into her House puts the Tables in the Cupboard "I am going to get Dad now "**

**Carlisle nods **

**Sirius is wake **

**Anneliese "Dad you a wake?" **

**Sirius "yes Anne comes on in"**

**Anneliese Hands Sirius his Dressing grown "Dad I found you a Doctor Cullen he is down Stairs with his Wife Esme "**

**Sirius Nods Leans On His Adopt Daughter they walk downstairs into the live room **

**Carlisle Helps Anne with Sirius to the couch **

**Anneliese wraps a Blanket around Sirius **

**Anneliese does not sleep she is a Vampire/witch it only Sirius who sleeps **

**Carlisle Look at Anne in Shock to her liked him pale and greens eyes like what Edward had when he was Human**

**Anneliese look at her Dad mouths we should tell him **

**Sirius nods **

**Carlisle" what do you need to tell me?"**

**Anneliese "Carlisle I am Vampire Witch I was turned by unknown vampire I know what you are not worry tell anyone what you are "**

**Carlisle and Esme Looked shock**

**Sirius Lays his Head in His Daughter Lap**

**Anneliese strokes Her Dads Hair**

**Carlisle Takes some blood Sample and buts in IV in Sirius's Arm **

**Anneliese "Dad I need to Hunt"**

**Sirius Nods **

**Anneliese leaves returns with Jasper and Alice with her **

**Esme" JASPER and ALICE"**

**Jasper Hold Alice's Hand smiles**

**Anneliese smiles "Carlisle I think I found my mate in Edward "* Pop a Blood pop and hands them to Jasper, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle ands Esme***

**Anneliese Knows what Sirius Wants "I am going to Change Dad "**

**Sirius Smiles is Happy**

**Carlisle Looked Shock **

**Anneliese Lifts up Sirius and walks down into the Basement follow by Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice **

**Anneliese place Sirius on the Couch "Dad you ready this?"**

**Sirius" yes Darling do it " **

**Anneliese leans down and bites into her Dad's Neck**

**Sirius Screams in Pain**

**Anneliese watch as Sirius goes tougher the transition into a vampire **

**Chapter 4 Sirius is now a Vampire **

**Anneliese hands the blood Pop to Sirius**

**Sirius pops it into his Mouth **

**Anneliese **

**Sirius "thanks Love "**

**Anneliese smiles and Hugs her Dad**

**Sirius hugs her back **

**Anneliese smiles **

**Carlisle Looked Shock **

**Anneliese is giggling hears a Pop **

**Remus, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred and George **

**Anneliese Speals and Hugs them **

**Sirius Hugs Remus **

**Remus hugged Sirius back know he a Vampire Remus is too a Vampire **

**Anneliese smiles snuggles into Sirius's side "Remus, Ron, Hermoine, Fred and George this Carlisle and Esme Cullen "**

**Sirius Smiles at them and Snuggles with Anneliese **

**Carlisle and Esme "Nice to meet you "**

**They all nods **

**Anneliese smiles at them **

**Chapter 5 New High Schools **

**Anneliese knows the Cullen's so she had them in her lessons **

**Edward "Hi Anne"**

**Anneliese "Hello Edward I need to tell you something"**

**Edward "what is Anne?"**

**Anneliese "you are my Soul mate Sirius found his in Stephy Lily Rose Lupin he changing her into a Vampire "**

**Edward "Bloody Hell"**

**Anneliese smiles hold Edward's Hand**

**Edward smiles at her **

**Anneliese 'I know '**

**Chapter 5 meeting the others Cullen's**

**Sirius, Stephy, Remus and Anneliese arrives at the Cullen home **

**Anneliese Holds Edward's Hand smiling **

**Sirius smiles as he holds Stephy's hand **

**Remus is also a Vampire not a Werewolf its cure his furry problem**

**Carlisle' hey Sirius and Anne this Esme my Wife that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper you know Edward anyway**

**Anne' thanks Carlisle nice to meet you all yes Carlisle Edwards is my Soul Mate' **


End file.
